renaissancekingdomsfandomcom-20200215-history
Egremont
Egremont is a small fishing village towards the North of England located in the county of Cumberland. This town has access to an Iron mine that it shares with the neighboring town of Keswick (mine can accommodate 75 workers per day). It is one of four towns in Cumberland and can only be reached by passing through Keswick, it has no other paths of entry on land, but can be entered through the sea via Port of Egremont. Location Egremont is located in West Cumberland, and can only be accessed from Keswick, which is directly south of Carlisle, or by sea. Government Mayors Harekr x2 (Dead) Atri x4 (Dead) Blainwolfe x2 B5cmdrmo (Dead) Bwoohaha Bobalob (Dead) (Resigned) Blainwolfe x2 Esther (Dead) (Resigned) Lord Pug (Dead) Calford Bwohaha Kelster Poacher x2 United_We_Stand x2 Osbert x3 Saskia x3 Jken x3 Mentors Atri (Dead) ... Jken418 Draco6slayer x2 Darvin x2 Parish Priests Cal ... Annamcshane Cyrianna County Parties Economy Overview Egremont's economy has worsened with war. Many citizens have left town to fight, and so production and consumption are low. Egremont is one of very few towns that has a small enough amount of wheat to cope with, which can be attributed to recent mayors' and mentors' suggestions. Prices have fallen in recent times, as the lack in consumer money (due to the temporary loss of the mine) has driven them cheaper. Price of living is 3.8 pounds per day. Income from county work is 16.50. Average weekly gains are at 88.9 pounds (Not calculating for fields). Port Egremont has a level 2 port and is the northernmost developed harbour in England. Failed hulks are built and sold here at very reasonable prices. There is currently one for sale. Please contact the mayor if interested. Harbourmasters Currently: Jken418 In the past, has been: United_we_stand, Saskia Ships built Two failed hulks have been built at Egremont so far. The latest one was completed on 30th December 1458 and was named Fish Slapper. She is owned by the town hall. History August, 1458 Rebellion against government is successful, Sirover takes power from Saskia. August 20, 1458 Two armies, the SaS 4th Battalion and 6th Blood Oath Army, arrive in town to assist the retake of power by Saskia. August 22, 1458 The removal of Sirover is successful, Aragorn.Graham takes power temporarily. August/September ?, 1458 Sirover Culture Past Atrian Language: A language known as Atrian evolved as a joke. Atri, the first mayor made numerous spelling and pronunciation mistakes. People eventually stopped correcting her and instead responded: "Yes, we understand. We speak Atrian." It became considered as the official language and remained such until long after her death. Present Fish Slapping: In taverns, whenever neccessary, fish are used to slap the faces of all those deserving a slap. The first ship of the TH was named "The Fish Slapper", which proves to this very strong tradition. Bwoohaha Taverns Previous The Plough and Furrow Owned by Atri, disappeared not long after her disappearance, but was a popular hang out and the first tavern created by a citizen in Egremont The Naughty Wench Owned by B5cmdrmo, built shortly after Atri's disappearance and named in honor of her. This tavern was built two separate times in town before being moved to Carlisle when B5cmdrmo moved there. The Blind Man's Bluff Owned by Lady_Dupree, this tavern was the only poker tavern in Egremont, and existed from close to the town's beginning. Only recently, early 1457, did this tavern close its doors. The Wandering Minstrel Owned by Bwoohaha The Drunken Wharf Rat Owned by Blainwolfe. Its is named after her pet rat, Bender, who has only one ear and a bent tai. It is the originating place of Bender Ale, which is a ocal favorite. Current The Conservatoriam of insane Piglet Carriers Owned by the Town of Egremont Named in July 1458 by Stela_Mae. Frequently busy, sometimes full. Always stocked with £5 bread and £17 meat. Previously named The Dancing crab . Kels Bells Owned by Kelster. Citizens Notable Citizens: Blainwolfe Draco6slayer Kelster Osbert Saskia United_We_Stand Elanag Nathanieleld Bwoohaha Varana Areth Jken418 Stella_mae Lilith Quannanhade Prof_Sloth Miniphoenix Sheonakari Marae Aefernum Category:Town Category:Cumberland Category:Port Town